Demyx's epic plan
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Demyx comes up with an epic plan for getting back at Larxene with the help from his friend, plus evil twins who love trouble, Vanitas an Ventus. His plan dating someone younger/ But there no single female left in Twilight Town.. Then who is this girl
1. How?

**A/N: A sample taste of my new KH fanfic I started the other day. There not much to but I thought I'll share it with you. I'm still looking for a beta for it, so if anyone would like to help please let me know. If not then I'm sorry read at your own risk. **

_**Demy from Mars, Larxie from Venus. **_

_**Chapter 1 : How?**_

_**Axel. p.o.v**_

Most tale normally start out, _ On an cold dark rainy night, _ or _ Once upon a time there was this guy... _ But not this one my dear friends..

This one.. I honestly do not know how we even gotten to this point. I mean one sec Demyx talking about his ex...and the next he talking about this master plan to tick her off..

"No way! I'm not gonna be her little lost puppy, who always come crawling back home tail wagging. Nope! Not this sucker!" He started pacing in front of us, sounding like someone else. "So my plan is this! Broke up with your girlfriend, Zexion, so I can date her in hopes of making Larxie jealous."

Zexion slowly started to blink at his counter part. Plainly pointing out Demyx flaw in this 'epic' plan. "It's won't work."

"But why!" our poor puppy whined. "It's my most epic plan ever."

"I'm not saying your 'epic' plan won't work. I'm simply stating this plan won't work with Paine." Demy pouted looking at over him as if he saying 'But why' again. "One, you couldn't last am hour with my girlfriend. Second, she one of Larxie best friend. Some female have an code of conduct when it come to dating their friends ex's."

"I think you just confused him, Zexy." I finally spoke up once I seen the blank look on Demy's face. "Try speaking blonde."

"Loyalty will keep Paine from agreeing to this. Does that make it easier to understand?" They known each other since birth and Demy doesn't speak smart-ass, and Zexy doesn't speak blonde.

"Yes!" Now this question is.. Did he truly get it? "Terra can I date Aqua behind your back?" I guess not...

"Excuse me?" Once again Demy went through his 'epic' plan.. an Terra nearly smack him for not having the smallest common sense in that head of his. "Just no! Go date someone younger then her. We all know that would set her off."

"And that would equal to their instant death." Zexion really know how to kill the mood. "As your friend, I'm only saying this to help you. Demyx wouldn't go through with it since it will lead to bodily harm."

With that fact finally pointed out, Demy finally sat down beside us in the food court in the shopping center an skate park. "**No." ** his voiced with an firm tone. "I'm going through with this to prove once an for all I'm not an spineless worm she can boss/kick around."

"Nice speech. But you're still not dating, Aqua." Terra rather enjoy crushing our dear hopeless friends hopes.

Dropping his head in defeat, Demy, finally glance over at me. "I hate you guys! Axel, can I borrow one from your many little black books."

"Sell your soul to me then maybe I'll let you have an peek." This rumor been following me since I was in sixth grade. Now at the age of twenty-one. It's reach on all time high.. According to some I'm an paid escort.. yeah the mind of some people.

"I can't she already own it. If you sneak into her place it should be on the pink wrapper of an star burst. Located in her top dresser drawer... What? She told me if I ever wanted to see her in the nude I had to sign it over to her."

Zexion just shook his head. Terra walked away from us and I couldn't say anything but this. "Well did you?"

"**Axel!** Seriously, Demy, just told us about selling his soul to have sex with Larxene. And all you can is 'Well did you?'" Zexion scold me as Demy corrected his line of thinking.

"No I said 'to her in the nude'. And yes I did, Axel. Now can you please help me find someone." He beg us this time.. "She only going to be in town for the next three week before going to her summer trip."

I almost nearly forgot about that.. They made plan once he was out of school to see as much of the world they could over the summer. Two days after he graduation.. they broke up... So much for high school romance.

"Alright, I'll help." Yeah I'm easy at giving giving in to his demands.

"Fine, I'll help as well." Zexion caved in shorty after I did.

"Thanks guys, So start naming off people." Leave it to Demy to bounce right back from depression. "I'm gonna call Ventus for help too. Maybe even Vanitas."

I nearly shivered at those name. "I mean without them Paine never would met, Zexy, right? So they must have really good match making skills." Demy logic wasn't far from the truth but he always keep forgetting the small detail.

"You're forgetting about how we met like being lock in my apartment building elevator for six hours." Zexion remind his dirty blonde friend, who not bothering to listen since his on the phone.

"They're already here an have already started looking for us. So what are your guys suggestion?" With that question from him we started roaming around here.

With no clue on what we're looking for. Zexy pointed out someone younger then Larxene. "What about the red-head over there dress in pink? I do believe her name is Kairi, and she about sixteen."

Demy just blow out an sigh. "I'm not into red-head."

Leave it to me to find an blonde. "The blonde working behind the counter of Victoria secret.. Dress in white.. She kind cute." We pushed him inside an waited until he walked out..

"She has somebody else. And they been together for six months today." Demy moped over to us.

"How about the brunette wearing orange over there?" Zexion pointed out until the girl hug an kiss some other guys. "Okay.. never mind. What about that one.. with blue eyes."

"I'm not really into girls with blues eyes." again he sighed out.

"This will be a lot easier if we knew what type of women you're looking for." Zexion finally hit his last nerve on this. As Demy just shrugged his shoulder, explaining how he felt about all of this..

"I don't know. When I first met Larxie.. I just knew.. I guess I'm looking for that some feeling again or something close to it."

We stop by three more place to 'visit' three older women for Demy. "Yuffie dating an ex-Turks. Tifa married to an scary looking blonde. Aerith is involved with some dude with freaking eyes. This is hopeless! Guys what am I gonna do now. I don't want to go crawling back like I did thousand time before."

"Or you can agree to whatever we suggest." The misfit twins appear out of no where. "Just don't let this back to Aqua or Terra or we're both dead." Ven/Van spoke together starting an finishing each other sentence. "Just go home, get yourself ready, and met us at the movie theater by nine. Oh and trust us we picked a real looker for ya!"

"Demy don't agree to this. They have that look in their eyes of something evil hidden behind something good." Zexion tried to warm him but Demy.. was already wrapped up in their web once the described the girl they picked out for him.

"She petite, hour glass figure, sun-kiss hair, sapphire blue eyes, plus an a little cockiness to her." Yeah there something defiantly wrong with this picture here. I know every single blonde female in this town. "Almost forgot she'll be turning sixteen come August." And yet I don't know this person.

Once Demy left the four of us, Zexion and myself question double trouble. "Who and where did you met her at?" They only giggle out 'here' then took off running.

"Axel, I do not like where this going." I feel the same way right now. "I say we crash this date."


	2. Crashing?

**Chapter two**

_**Crashing?**_

And crashed his date we did. By tagging along with him.. He believe the story of us wanting to see the same movie and to save on gas, we just took the one car.

The twins were waiting outside the theater for him an glaring at us. While trying to hide an small female behind them. "Hey Demy, we already got your ticket, so you can go right inside with us." The two loving brat push Demy an the mystery girl together, shaving them inside anf far away from us.

" I would hurry up if I were you since the movie selling out really fast." The smart mouth Vanitas smirk at us as soon as Larxene walk in for the weekly girly night out.

"We have to dodge them." Zexion gasp out trying to hide behind me. "She can't know I'm here."

"And what lie did you have to tell her?" I ask finding myself once again in the middle of my friend relationship.. A place I really hate finding myself at.

"It's sort of our year anniversary but it is not.. and she made plan tonight but I had to bail.. So I ask Vexen for something that would make me feel ill for an hour.. When she came by to make sure I wasn't faking it. She called up Aqua and Larxene to take her out tonight."

And see what happen, kiddie when we lie about something as simple as saving a friend. You find yourself hiding anything.

"Okay Zexy, you can come out of hiding. They went for the chick flick not the one we're going to."I can ask myself so many times 'why' Why do I lie for my friends? Why do I put with my friends?

"Thanks, let's go in. We'll try to sit close by but not to close." Yeah that plan was shot once we pass through the swing doors. Where Demy and his date were waiting.

"Over here you guys!" he waved us over to the row he took over. "The red-head is Axel and the steel blue head is Zexion. Guys this is Venus. She's Ven and Van cousin and she here for the summer." he explain as I kept my eyes on 'Venus'. I don't know but it feel like I know her from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it.. but I know those eyes.

We were force to sit in the same row together, Demy's idea. "It's fine you two. We can all sit together. Geez what gotten into you guys?" And I mean all of us..

Weird behavior come from the devil twins. "Nothing! Really we just wanna sit behind you guys." When Ventus voice started to squeak. I started to pay more attention to Demy's date, then the movie.

Trying to place something on her, short sun-kiss blond, didn't help me much as everyone in Twilight Town goes for that look during the summer season. Her style of clothing didn't help either. Being an mixture of punk and lolita but I work clothing store that sell all of that so I'm use to seeing that. There an butterfly tattoo on her left wrist but it look newly done so once again my clue are not helping me out here.

Zexion elbow me when eyes remain on her longer then they should. "Stop checking out the poor girl. You're starting to make her squirm in her sit. I know this movie suck and you're an sucker for underage blond but for once. Let Demy have this weird one." he whisper to me.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" I asked trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"She hasn't spoken a single word to him or us since we met. There something wrong here."

Wrong? Yes very much so but could we prove it.. No.. The date was picked apart by us and yet we came up with nothing not even a single clue.

"Sorry the movie sucked.. Um." Demy eyed shifted over to us then back to her. "I wouldn't mind doing this again.. So.. can I call you or something." Before the girl could even open her mouth the rugrats appear.

"You can't! Ow don't hit me Vanitas."

"What my dear brother meant to say was.. Our cuz doesn't have her cell anymore. It broke on the way over here. Until we can find her a new one, you can just call us to set up another date. Let's see we don't have any plan next Sunday if that work for you."

Yeah there something not right here. They're definitely up to something.. What.. I'm not sure but I have an pretty good idea what to talk about with Demy on the ride back home. "Demy, please tell us you are not paying them for this." Leave it to Zexion to read my mind as ask the some question for me.

"They said they work faster with an goal in mind." I rested my head on the headrest. "Demy, Demy, Demy, when will you ever learn never offer them money to set up a date. Remember Xigbar and the stripper."

Don't get me wrong. I love strippers.. I also how a lot of respect for them but this one. She became controlling, obsesses and most of all his worse nightmare. Xigbar number one stalker. "Just be careful alright. We don't want this to blow up in your face.. Maybe if you tell us what the fight was over. We could help you out some."

"Man, you two are starting to sound like my Mom and Dad. I promise I know what I'm doing." I'm starting to miss the goofy half-wit Demyx. "Please just back off some."

**A/N: Thanks for reading sorry for any mistake. No beta. **


End file.
